I'll Remember You
by Caramel Daydreamer
Summary: ONESHOT: She goes to New York, and comes back. What waits for her in Japan? EDITED


I'll Remember You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. It's Higuchi Tachibana that you should thank for that exceptional piece of work. I also don't own the song, _I'll Remember You._ It's sang by _No Secrets._ Try listening to it. It brought me to tears.

Have fun reading- again!

* * *

**Six years ago in the airport.**

Mikan was carrying her favorite red shoulder bag. All the larger ones have been checked in. Was she ready to leave? She'll never be. But she had to this. This was what's right for her family. With a sigh, she turned and saw all of her friends sending her off. It would've been easier for her if they didn't come, but they were stubborn enough for that.

"Do you really need to go, Mikan? Can't you just stay?" Her pink-haired friend, Anna Umenomiya had to ask at least one more time. Maybe she'd reconsider and just stay. But it was too late for that.

Mikan forced a smile. "I would want to Anna but now that mom and dad are back, I must work harder to let them stay with my grandpa."

"We will sure miss your silliness, Mikan." Nonoko said, trying so hard not to tear up despite the fact that they had known for a while now that Mikan was leaving.

Mikan almost laughed. "And I will miss your cooking too, Nonoko."

Ruka called Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, who've arrived just in time for the goodbyes. The young inventor had captured the man's heart but hasn't answered Ruka's confession- yet. Everyone knew that Hotaru woud fess up sooner or later, so there's no alarm there.

"Hey baka."

"Hotaru! Don't be so mean. We're adults now."

"Be careful out there alright. With your stupidity, I know it'll take time for you to adjust, so just don't mess up."

"I'll miss you too, Hotaru." Mikan hugged her best friend.

"Contact us or I'm hitting you with my Baka Gun 3000."

The girl never runs out of jokes- or threats, if that's a more appropriate word.

Mikan just smiled at her and looked at the guy beside her.

"Take care of Hotaru for me, Ruka. I trust that you'll do that. And take care of.. of _him." _

Sumire butted in. Of course, she was now in an official relationship with Mochiage, but she was once the president of the Natsume-Ruka fans club, so she still had the fan girl in her system.

"Why does Natsume have to be involved in your protection list?"

"Hey boyfriend right here." Mochiage said, looking heated up.

Koko read the guy's mind and calmed him down.

"Sumire loves you Mochu, no doubt about that."

"You read my mind again? You idiot!"

Everybody laughed at that, except for a guy with crimson eyes that tried so hard to hide that pain that was slowly engulfing him because of the fact that the one person that he allowed to swallow him whole was now leaving. Mikan noticed this and turned to him.

"Natsume." She said his name softly, trying to console him. She reached for his face and motioned them in front of her's. "I'll miss you."

"Oh no, this is gonna get intimate." Kitsuneme said from behind, holding back his laughter.

Natsume turned to glared at them and at that, Mikan laughed.

"We'll be outside, dude." Mochu said, having calmed down already. The gang followed him, and Mikan and Natsume were left to themselves.

"You know I'll come back, right? Don't look so sad."

Hn.

"Natsume. I love you. You love me. That's all the promise we'll need." She was on the verge of crying now.

"Don't cry Polka Dots, it doesn't suit you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes, and by then, they heard that her flight was now boarding.

"I have to go."

Then he motioned for her to kiss him, and she merely obliged. She broke the kiss, and went running to where she would board the plane. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she couldn't.

_I love you, Mikan._

When Natsume went out of the airport, took his motorbike and went away. He didn't need his friends now. He didn't want anybody near him, even Ruka. He wanted time for himself. He wanted to convince himself that he was going to be alright. His friends saw him rush, and knew what he was thinking. They were friends since elementary school, and they understood what he wanted to do.

"Well, nothing's changed, huh? Mikan's still selfless, and Natsume's still Natsume." Yuu said, fixing his glasses. They were about to ride Ruka's Toyota Grandia, heading for home themselves.

"That's the reason he loves her Yuu." Ruka said.

"Ruka, I love you too." Hotaru suddenly said.

"What?" Everybody was shocked, though they already expected it.

"Well, you heard me, idiot."

"Yes!"

The gang cheered.

Ruka blushed. "Well I- uhm, Hotaru, so, we could- uhh.." BANG!

"Yes, Nogi. Now just drive and take us all home."

"Way to go, Hotaru!" Kitsuneme grinned. "Now that was some confession. You know what-" BANG!

"I deserved that." Kitsuneme said, as he rubbed the part hit by Hotaru's famous baka gun.

They just all laughed, momentarily forgetting Mikan's absence.

At the ripe age of 22, most of the gang were in very stable relationships now. Yuu was with Nonoko, Anna was with Koko, Mochu was with Sumire, and Kitsuneme was with Wakako, who was absent because of her work. Ruka and Hotaru were dating, and are now officially with each other because of Hotaru's unexpected declaration and Natsume's heart is obviously flying with Mikan to New York, where she would be working as a model for the next six years.

Mikan became a successful model abroad. Even though she's just a model, she appeared on many famous talk shows like that of _The Ellen DeGeneres Show _and _Oprah_. But fame didn't change the way she felt about the people back at home. She missed them. She contacted them in the first few months she stayed in New York but after that, because of her busy schedule, she didn't have the time to talk or contact anyone of them. When she had the time, her manager didn't allow to contact the people she had back home because it served as a distraction to her. Believing her manager to be right, she just followed and went on modeling in the six years of her stay.

* * *

**Present Time**

After having done so much, Mikan decided to settle down and go back to Japan. She was happy with the things that were going on in her life. But she was not satisfied. And there's only one reason for that. She wasn't with the family she loved. She wasn't with her friends. She missed them. For more than four years, they have not heard of them. Maybe she had earned enough to go back to Japan and stay that. She graduated with a degree in college, she could look for a job in Japan. Everything's going to be alright back there. And so with that, she decided to barge in of her manager's office and put her plan into action.

"Miss H, I want to go back to Japan. I want to contact my family and friends. I want to- I quit."

Her manager wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't earn any money if Mikan quit.

"Mikan Sakura, we had this conversation a few years back. No. They're a distraction to your career. And you decide to quit now? Now that you're in the height of your success? Do you really think your family would be happy about this?"

"It will make them happy if they see me. If it means that I'm leaving the runway world just to see them, then so be it. And as what I've said, I quit.

"Am I hearing it right, Mikan? You're quitting the runway business? The job which everyone here in New York dies for?"

"Well then, I've given one model a reason to live. I'm going back to Japan first thing tomorrow morning." And with that, she walked out of her manager's office and went directly to her condominium.

As soon as she arrived to her place, she packed her things, got her passport, and obtained a plane ticket for her to go back to Japan. She cannot explain how excited she is with the smile on her face. After the past six years of hardship and suffering, she was now really going back to Japan. She missed all of the people in Nagoya especially her family and her friends.

* * *

The telephone in the Sakura Residence rang. A woman in her 30s picked the phone.

"Hello, Sakura Residence. This is Yuka Sakura speaking."

Mikan's mother never lost her politeness.

"Mom."

Tears ran down Mikan's cheeks. She has never spoken to her for six years, and hearing her voice was a delight.

"Who's this?"

Mikan was taken aback.

"Mom? I'm your daughter Mikan, Mikan Sakura! Don't you remember me, mom?"

Yuka turned away from the phone and called on her father who was residing with her in the house.

"Hey Dad, someone's in the phone. She's a Mikan Sakura and I don't know her. Do you know a Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan heard her mom call for her grandfather over the phone.

"Give me the phone, Yuka! That's your daughter, Mikan." Mikan heard his voice over the phone.

Her grandfather then took the phone from her mother's hand.

"Mikan, this is Grandpa. I'm sorry. Your mother's just suffered so much about your father's death-"

"What?! Dad is dead?" She almost shrieked.

"I'm sorry dear."

She was trembling. "Grandpa, I'll be there real soon, okay?"

"What about your work?"

"Modelling? I quit Grandpa. I figured with everything that I earned and sent to you, I'd be-"

"We have received no money from you, my dear and so your father worked for us. It's the reason he-"

"WHAT?! Okay Grandpa. I get it now. I'll be there soon, I promise. I miss you. I have to go now, see you soon." Her eyes went blank. Then, it was filled with rage. There was only one person to blame.

She headed back to her manager's office.

"Back so soon? Decided against quitting?" Her manager posed an evil smirk.

"Give me my money back, woman!" Mikan exclaimed.

"So you found out about that. Well too bad Mikan-" She didn't let her finish and strangled her. She was so mad, that she didn't even think about anything in the moment and just went for her manager.

The manager tried to call for security but to no avail.

"Will you give my money back or do we have to take this to court? Either way, I'll still win and with the latter, you'll end up in the streets." Mikan was angry, but of course she still had sympathy.

Her manager still didn't respond and she was growing impatient.

"So it's the courts then." Mikan said, trying to regain her composure. "Let's see, I'll need a lawyer and-"

"No, no, please no. Here, here's your money. It's in this bank account. I'm sorry." Her manager begged. The security guards finally arrived and Mikan had them take care of her manager, making sure she doesn't leave the building before getting all of her money from the bank. By the time she got hold of her money, she called her manager's office and let her manager off the hook.

She then purchased everything that she needed for her flight the next day and afterwards, she called- or at least, tried to call- her friends from back home informing them of her arrival to Japan in the soonest possible time.

When she called Hotaru, she was answered by an answering machine and so, she decided to leave a message saying she was coming home.

After that, she decided to call the person that she valued so much.

"Natsume."

"And you are?" Natsume answered in his cold voice.

"This is Mikan." She sweetly answered.

"Oh. So you finally decided to call, huh?" He said, not too pleased with Mikan calling him.

"I'm sorry Hon-" Mikan replied guiltily.

"Fuck off." Natsume then hung up.

Mikan was dumfounded. How could it have come to this? She'll come home to this? It got her down for a few moments, but then she thought better. She was going home and that's what's important right now. She'll have to fix things, but there's still hope right? There will always be.

* * *

Mikan was asleep the whole trip, relaxing her mind from all the stress and pressure she has experienced.

In the airport, Hotaru and Ruka were waiting for Mikan. She was able to contact Hotaru after all, and she got her to fetch her the moment she arrives at the airport.

"Hon, maybe you can just go back home and day of your delivery is nearing." Ruka said, worrying for Hotaru's situation.

"Nogi, I just need to hit that brat with this little present I have for her." Hotaru said with a rather dark expression on her face.

"Flight 273 from New York is arriving."**  
**

After that announcement, a girl with brown hair ran to Hotaru waving at her as if they had never seen each other for a long time, only this time they _really_ didn't see each other in a long time.

"Rukaaaaa! Hotaru? Is that you? Hotaruuuuu!"

BANG!

Mikan has been hit with a more updated baka gun.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted. "Honey,how foolish of you to do that to sweet little Mikan. She's your best friend."

"In the past six years, she's not." She snorted.

They caught everyone's attention.

"Go back to work people! Nothing to see here!" Hotaru exclaimed to all the people. Afraid that the woman would accidentally drop the thing she was carrying in her womb, the crowd did not bother them any longer.

"Let's carry her to the hospital." Ruka said, worrying for Mikan's condition.

"You carry her! Would you look at my situation? I'm pregnant for Pete's sake. And let's not take her to the hospital, let's go home. You take care of her there." Hotaru complained.

"But hon-"

"Did I make myself clear, Nogi?"

And with that, they went for the car and took the ride back to the Nogi Residence.

* * *

"You're pregnant! Ooooohhhhh... That's a good thing! When have you been married? Why didn't you invite me? I should have been your maid of honor." Mikan said regaining consciousness, while the Ruka was tending to her Baka Gun hit. He's used to getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun that he knows now how to treat Mikan's bump.

Hotaru and Ruka had been married for about a year now, and Hotaru has been carrying their child for 8 months now. She was due soon.

_She never changed._ They both mentioned at the back of their heads.

"How have you been, Mikan? It's been six long years." Ruka suddenly asked, putting on some ointment on Mikan's bump.

"I'm great. I just-" Mikan then burst into tears. "I feel bad. I'm sorry."

The couple didn't speak, allowing Mikan to continue where she left off.

"Work. Mom. _Him._" She continued crying.

"We're here." Ruka said, trying to comfort her.

When she realized what she was doing, she immediately stood up and wiped her tears.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I must have been intruding you guys. I'm sorry Hotaru." She managed a fake smile. "I should go home now."

"Let me take you, Mikan." Ruka insisted.

"Oh no, Ruka. I'll take a cab. Thanks guys. I'll be visiting you in a couple of hours."

She then got her stuff, and left. Ruka was about to stop her but Hotaru said otherwise. "Let her be. She needs to figure out things that she'll have to do herself. If she asks for us, we'll be here."

* * *

As Mikan went in their old house, she had nothing to expect.

"Mikan dear, at last, you're back. I haven't heard from you in ages." Her grandfather opened the door for her.

"Who's there?" Mikan's mom asked, wondering who Mikan was.

"Mom, it's me! I missed you so much! You too, Grandpa!" Mikan said, hugging the two.

"You're such a beautiful child! How did you know me and who are you?" Mikan's mom said.

Mikan looked surprised.

"Your mom is in deep trauma and-" her grandfather was cut short.

"It's my fault, right? This wouldn't happen if.. if-" Mikan's tears began falling again.

"No child." Her grandfather comforted her.

"No Grandpa. Stop lying to me. It is my fault. I know it is." Mikan said.

"Child, it's just-" Her grandfather was cut short for he sees Mikan's smile.

She was better than this. If there was a problem, she'd solve it not cry over it. There's only one thing that can solve this problem.

"Grandpa, let's start over. Let's figure everything out. " Mikan says, smiling.

"Mikan." Her grandfather said, worrying.

"Let's renew this house. Let's renew our life." She said, enthusiastically.

"We have no-" he said.

"Money? I've got that covered." Mikan said, winking.

"Hi Mom. It's me. I'm Mikan Sakura. You're one and only daughter." Mikan said, holding her mother arms.

"Mikan Sakura?" Yuka said, wondering.

"Yes. I'm Mikan Sakura. Your daughter. I was away for a while, but I'm back now." Mikan said, happily.

Yuka thought about it. There was something in the back of her head that she can't quite decipher. The name, the face, it was all too familiar.

"Mikan! My daughter." Yuka said, then collapsed.

"MOM!" Mikan shouted. "C'mon Grandpa, let's take her to the hospital."

"I'll hail a cab." Her grandfather said, going out.

"No. I'll call Hotaru and Ruka." Mikan said to her grandfather._ Hotaru and Ruka will worry more.._

"Okay Grandpa, just hail a cab."**  
**

A car stopped in front of her. Mikan was about to protest but then, the driver rolled down the windows which showed an old friend.

"Koko." Mikan was stopped.

"To the nearest hospital, right? Let's go then. C'mon Mikan!" He said, confirming what he read in her mind.

They got to the hospital, and Mikan directly went to the nearest doctor she could find.

"Miss! My mom needs medical attention, please help her!" Mikan asked.

The nurse then turned to Mikan, only to find that the doctor she just asked help from was-

"Sumire?!"

"Oh my gosh, Mikan!" Sumire directly hugged her.

"My mother, she needs-"

"We're on it!" Mikan then saw a group of nurses who took her mom from Koko's car and dashed her to the emergency room of the hospital on a roller bed.

"Don't worry Mikan. Your mother's going to be safe with me." Sumire said, winking before following the roller bed.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Koko." Mikan said, while sipping the coffee she got from the vending machine in the hospital. Her mother was still in the emergency room, and her grandfather was standing near the ER.

"Well, I've got news that you got back from the West. I was supposed to bring Anna too, but she was busy with her catering and all. She owns her a restaurant now." He drank from the cup Mikan offered to her.

"Hey Mikan. Long time, no see." Another guy greeted, sitting beside Mikan.

"Is that really you, Mochu?" Mikan asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't expect it from a guy like me, Mikan" Mochu said, proud of himself.

_He never changed his attitude but his physical looks- looks more mature now. _

"Hey there Koko." Koko raised his cup to acknowledge Mochu's presence.

"Since when?" Mochu asked.

"What?"

"Since when have you been back?" Mochu asked her.

"Just now. Well-" Mikan answered.

"MS. SAKURA!" Sumire shouted.

"Sumire, don't shout like that." Mikan hurriedly went to where Sumire was.

"Your mom is okay, stupid. She just fainted. Nothing wrong." Sumire reported. **  
**

"Is she awake? Let me see her!" Mikan said, forcing herself in.

"Mikan! Your mother needs to rest. So she'll be staying here for a while. You won't wait long. In two days, she'll be out. We put her in a private room. Your grandfather is there, watching over her. She had too much stress from the death of your father." Sumire blurted out."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mikan was in tears. She just nodded at Sumire.

"Hon?" Mochu said.

"So, you two married?" Mikan asked, wiping her tears and showing her warm smile.

"Yeah, and I'm a month-" Sumire was cut short.

"You're pregnant, too! OH MY GOD! You and Hotaru are both pregnant! Congratulations Mochu, Sumire!" Mikan said with sparkling eyes.

"Come to think of it, in the gang, only Natsume and you aren't married." Koko said bluntly.

"Koko!" Mochu exclaimed.

"Is it strange that a guy dumps a girl?" Mikan said, trying really hard not to tear up again.

"Mikan?" Sumire said, worrying.

"Well. I must go now and get my things unpacked. Mom needs to rest and I should bring her clothes. I think I should take my rest as well." Mikan said, faking a smile.

"Okay. See you in a couple of hours." Sumire said, stammering.

"Sure." Mikan said, going for the door.

"Mikan, let me take you home!" Koko said, getting the keys from his pockets.

"No Koko. I'll walk from here. It's just near. Tell Anna I said hi."

She then took off.

"It's obvious, right Mochu?" Sumire said.

"Mikan's really not good at lying." Mochu said, responding to her wife.

* * *

"Grandpa, you sure you wanna stay? I can take you home, and I'll take care of mom here." Mikan said, settling her mom's things in the hospital room. "Or I could get you to Ruka and Hotaru's place. I've asked them to let you stay for a while, and they happily obliged."

"No dear. I'm fine here." Her grandpa replied.

"I don't like those two blackmailing me again. Just like when I last stayed at their house, all they did was blackmail me with the only picture I have of dearest Mikan in change for the status of Mikan's relationship with Natsume. I'll never go back there again." Her grandfather whispered to himself.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, child. I'll stay here. By any chance, can you go back to the house and bring me some clothing as well?"

"Sure grandpa. Please take care of Mom for a while." She said, bowing to her grandpa.

As Mikan reached their home, she saw a postman going her way.

"Are you, by any chance, Miss Mikan Sakura?" The postman politely asked.

"Yes I am. What do you need from me?" Mikan politely answered.

"You've got two letters, Miss Sakura. Please sign here." The postman said.

"Thank you." Mikan said as she was signing the the logbook.

After that, the postman directly gave her the different yet neatly embellished envelopes. _I wonder what this is?, _she first thought while opening the first envelope.

"You are cordially invited to the unity of hearts of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga and Ms. Luna Koizomi-"

Her grandfather then arrived. "Mikan, I thought that if we both stay at the hospital, no one's going to be left here at home and so I left your friend to take care of- what's wrong, child?

"Nothing grandpa, I'm alright." Mikan said in a teary voice.

"But, why are you crying?" Her grandpa asked again.

"These are tears of joy, for someone's wedding." Mikan said, trying to be happy in front of her grandfather.

"Everybody has been wed except for you and-" Her grandpa said.

"I'm going back to the hospital now." Mikan said, her teardrops dropping as she went on her way.

Unfortunately, she forgot to open the other envelope which she left on the pathway to their grandfather was about to go in when he found the said letter.

_What's this? For Mikan? I won't let her read this. This will hurt her more._ He thought, getting the card and hiding it in his robes.

Mikan walked to the hospital. She was thinking of all the good times she and Natsume shared. After a while, it rained.

_Why is the sky, always crying when someone's in pain? Why is it crying when someone's sad? _Mikan thought, while she is still walking though it's raining. _I don't care if I get sick. I just want to weep with the sky._

As she reached the hospital, she collapsed. Sumire saw her and directly took medical attention on she woke up.

* * *

"Where am I? MOM!"

"Mikan dear, I was so worried. Why did you do that? You know you get sick once you're so tired and you get wet in the rain." Yuka said, looking at the defenseless girl lying in a bed.

"Are you better now? Do you remember me?" The tired girl asked, sitting.

"I am fine now. How wouldn't I remember my sweet little tangerine." Yuka said, smiling while hugging her daughter.

"Now we must go home and-" Yuka said, but was cut when Sumire interrupted.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Sakura. No going home. The two of you are not well enough. I will let Ruka send some clothes to you Mikan. Now the two of you have different rooms-"Sumire said.

"But that would be too-"

"Expensive? Well, Mr. and Mrs. Nogi paid for all your hospital fees. So you don't need to I'll guide Ms. Sakura to her room, and you- SLEEP!" Sumire said, taking Yuka to her room.

As Sumire shuts the door, Mikan was left alone and suddenly all the problems came bugging her head, the biggest one standing out. Natsume was marrying Luna. Could this be? Natsume never even liked her before and now why does he even want unite hearts with her for the rest of their lives? Why does he even want to marry her? "No. Maybe because he just hasn't seen me yet."

Mikan was wondering but she always ends up in the part she hated the most, _him _marrying Luna Koizumi. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door.

"Who's that?"

"It's all of us."

"Come in."

As the knockers came in, she looked at them one by was Ruka and Hotaru, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu, Sumire and Mochu and of course, Natsume and Luna.

"Hey you guys! Thanks for visiting me!" Mikan said, trying to look happy.

"We miss you, Mikan! Did you receive the envelope?" Nonoko said, hugging her friend.

"Oh yeah. Congratulations Natsume and Luna. You're getting.. married." Mikan said, trying really hard not to cry and to stay happy.

"NO, NOT THAT BAKA!" Hotaru said, getting her Baka Gun.

"Calm down, hon. It's about our alumni party. Won't you go?" Ruka asked.

"What alumni party?" Mikan asked.

"As Class Representative before, I sent the envelopes to all of our classmates for our Alumni Homecoming Party, Mikan." Yuu said confidently.

"Oh right, I haven't read that other envelope the postman sent. Do you want me to go anyway?" Mikan asked, still doubtful.

"Natsume and I want you to sing our theme song, 'I'll Remember You'. You can sing it for us at the Alumni Party since you have a good voice, right?" Luna said, hugging Natsume which made Mikan envious. She controlled what she was going to say, and regained her composure.

"I can sing that song for you guys. It would be an honor." Mikan said, smiling.

"Hon, would you let go of me?" Natsume requested, staring at Mikan.

"What are you looking at Natsume? Anything wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Natsume said, as he goes for the door.

"Wait for me, Honey." Luna said ecstatically as she followed Natsume outside.

"Mikan, you don't have to. It's not their theme song after all, it's yours." Anna said in a worried tone.

"Thank you for your concern Anna. It's not that I don't have to. I want to sing that song. It's always reminded me of happy times. Don't worry about me."

Everybody looked at her with concerned eyes.

"C'mon guys. Please?" She asked of them.

"I'm going to send you the program as soon as possible. I think you must rest now if you want to join our mini reunion." Yuu said.

"See you at the alumni party, Mikan." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"See you later, guys." Mikan said, as she starts to sleep.

"Sleep tight Mikan, you're in for a surpise." Sumire thought, leaving the room.

* * *

_I wish the alumni party was much earlier. I want to hear Mikan sing again_. Natsume thought.

"You know hon, I think we can't join in the alumni party." Luna said in doubt.

"Why?" Natsume said in his usual cold tone

"Cause two days after that is our wedding, silly. We must prepare." Luna said, happily.

"Then, we need to postpone the wedding." Natume said, as he drived his car to Luna's home.

"NO! I do not want you postponing our wedding just because of some stupid alumni party." Luna said, angrily.

"Then do not marry me, if you don't want our wedding to be postponed." Natsume said, smirking.

"It's all because of Mikan, isn't it? Isn't it?" Luna said, coughing blood.

"No!"Natsume said, lying.

"Good. We'll be talking to many people today for our wedding preparations. Okay?"Luna said, smiling.

"Sure." Natsume said, sadly.

And they shopped all day. Luna had lots of fun but Natsume had none**.**

"So Luna, did you have fun?" Natsume asked, acting like he was very ecstatic.

"Yeah. Thanks Natsume for choosing me." Luna said, as she kissed Natsume on the forehead."You don't know how happy I am."

"So, I'll be going now. See you next week!" Natsume said.

"Next week?" Luna asked shocked.

"Oh, you like next month?" Natsume asked, smiling.

"I like tomorrow." Luna said.

"But-"

Luna coughs blood out again.

"Oh, okay maybe the day after tomorrow then. I'm busy." Natsume said, exiting Luna's mansion.

"I love being able to cough out blood." Luna said happily, entering their mansion.

"LUNA! I'm so happy to see you." Akiko said.

"Mission accomplished sis. Because of my blood cough, I can get what I want whenever I want it from Natsume." Luna grinned.

"I think you should stop this crap Luna. You're hurting someone." Akiko said.

"Who? Mikan? That bitch rightly deserves to be hurt." Luna said.

"BUT-" Akiko stammered.

"What? Are you with her now?" Luna asked, gritting her teeth.

"I'm going to sleep now." Akiko said as she went to her bed.

* * *

"Hello, Arianna. If Luna asks, could you tell her that I'm busy and cannot talk to her." Natsume said, as he cut off his connection to the office.

He requested his secretary to lie for him as he went to visit Mikan alone in the hospital.

"Miss Mikan Sakura's room please?" Natsume asked the nurse.

"Room 45 Sir, at the left corner." The nurse responded.

When he reached Mikan's room,she was still asleep. He closed the door and grabbed a chair to sit beside her.

Natsume touched Mikan's hand. Even though she was unconscious, she always recognized Natsume's gentle touch.

"I missed you, Natsume."

He thought Mikan was awake, but when he looked at her, she seemed to be dreaming. She was dreaming of him, and that put a smirk on his face.

"I missed you too, Mikan." Natsume said, kissing Mikan's forehead.

Sumire was about to get in when she saw the two. She didn't bother disturbing the two of them for she knew that the both of them longed for each other's presence.

Mikan began opening her eyes and saw Natsume kissing her forehead.

"Natsume,what are you doing here?" Mikan asked in shock.

Natsume got up and left.

_She saw me._

"Wait,come back here." Mikan stood up and caught up with Natsume. They ended up holding hands.

"Wait, what were you doing in my room kissing me on the forehead. You have work, right?" Mikan asked.

They went outside to talk. There was a garden inside the hospital where the patients were allowed to sit and watch the view. Natsume took Mikan there, not letting go of her hand.

"I still-" Natsume was cut by someone's voice.

"You still love her right Natsume? I knew that I would see you here." Luna asked.

"No. It's not that." Natsume felt guilty.

"Then why are you holding her hand like you're never letting go? You even try to let go off my hugs." Luna said, tearing.

"Luna, he's just worried for my health. There's actually nothing wrong about that." Mikan said, protecting Natsume.

"Let go, then." Luna said, separating Mikan and Natsume's hands.

"Let's go Natsume." Luna said,walking out with her fiance.

"Mikan, back to your room." Sumire said.

"How long was he in my room Sumire?" Mikan asked.

"About an hour or so."Sumire answered.

"Why didn't you go and get him away? You know that he's getting married. Why didn't you get him away from me? "Mikan said, crying.

"He still digs you, 's doing some kind of threat that forces Natsume marry her." Sumire said, leading Mikan back to her room.

"But still, he's getting married. Why didn't you stop him from-" Mikan was cut.

"He was there, waiting for you to wake up. He was about to leave when he kissed you but you woke up." Sumire said.

"So that's the story?" Mikan asked,like a little child.

"That's pretty much it Mikan. Now go back to sleep. You don't want to miss the Alumni Homecoming party, right?" Sumire said, like Mikan's mother.

"You know Sumire, I think you're ready to be a mother." Mikan giggled, as she lied on her bed.

"Get well soon." Sumire said, going for the door.

"I will." Mikan said, as she go backs to sleep.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Luna shouted while Natsume was driving her home."How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me Natsume. Why did you visit her? Why did you hold her hand like that?"

"I STILL LOVE HER LUNA! DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Natsume shouted, regretting he ever did that.

"There's no purpose in this marriage at all." Luna said sadly,coughing out blood again.

"No. I-I love you more, Luna. We will continue this marriage." Natsume said sadly.

"There. That's what I wanna hear. Take me home." Luna said,grinning.

"I'm back Akiko, with your brother-in law." Luna said.

"Hey Luna. Hey Natsume." Akiko said, getting all of her big sister's things.

"Entertain our guest. I'm going to freshen up for a while." Luna said,treating her sister like a maid.

Luna then went up to her room, while her little sister was left with Natsume in the living room.

"Hey. I could set you up." Akiko said quietly.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You love Mikan right? Well I could set you up on a date or something like that without my sister knowing."Akiko murmured.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked, smiling.

"Sure I'm sure." Akiko said, smiling as well.

"Hey there. Am I pretty enough to go shopping?" Luna said, praising herself.

She went to the living room wearing an orange summer dress that accentuated her features well.

"You look great." Natsume said. _I wish the office would call._

Natsume's phone then rang.

"Well, I better go now. You go shopping with your sister, Luna. The office is calling."

And with that Natsume went away..

"Let's go sis." Akiko said, preparing herself.

"No, you don't have any taste in picking my clothes. I better stay here till Ntasume's done with his work." Luna said, getting in her room.

"OK. I have something to do myself." Akiko said happily.

In Natsume's car..

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsume,the office didn't call, I did that so that you can get away from my witch sister. She's staying at her room the whole day so I better prepare your date with Miss Sakura." Akiko said.

"No she's still in the-" Natsume was cut.

"I can be demanding too, Natsume. Remember that." Akiko said, as she breaks her connection.

* * *

"Welcome to our new house, Mom. I have bought this just for us." Mikan said, ushering her mom to their new home.

"Mikan,you shouldn't have." Mikan's mom was very astounded.

"That old house we had has a lot of bad memories. We'll make some new good memories here." Mikan said, smiling.

"Thanks Mikan."Yuka hugged her daughter.

As they settled down, the phone rang.

"Excuse me, mom."

"Hello?"

"Strawberry. This is Natsume. Meet me up at my place at 9:00 in the morning, tomorrow. Goodbye." And he hung up.

"Uh, okay?" He then put the phone back.

"Who was that dear?" Yuka asked.

"A friend wanting to meet up." Mikan said.

The next morning, Mikan went to the place and saw Natsume there.

She blushed a little bit.

"Why are we here?" Mikan asked.

"Because we're having a date, stupid. " NAtsume said, taking Mikan's hand.

"So I'm spending the whole day with YOU? But Luna-" MIkan said,shocked.

Natsume just dragged her to his car.

While driving, he never let go of Mikan's hand.

"Uh, Natsume,won't you let go?" Mikan asked.

"Hn."

"Dress Shop? You don't have any taste do you?" Mikan asked.

When Mikan went in, she saw tons of clothes and Natsume let her pick the three best clothes for the three different events they were doing.

She had a hard time because all the bikinis were Strawberry and Polka Dot designs.

"Why are these-" Mikan said, picking.

"So that I could call you Strawberry or Polka Dots anytime." Natsume answered.

Next, Horseback Riding.

Mikan picked the cowgirl outfit but it didn't fit her.

"These clothes don't fit me. Why did you pick this? Mikan said.

"It fits you, you just don't know how to wear it. I picked that so that I could see your curves clearly." NAtsume said, pervertedly.

"You!"

Mikan picked the summer dress last that Luna picked when she wanted to go shopping.

"That suits you."

"Thank you, pervert."

They went swimming. Mikan had fun at the beach while Natsume played with her. Akiko was there to see it all.

"They love each other's company. How I wish Luna would realize that."

Then they went HorseBack Riding.

Mikan almost fell but Natsume held her hand yet again.

"Why don't we ride on the same horse?" Natsume asked.

"Hey Natsume. We're just friends now. So don't overdo it. And you're getting married,too. I'm afraid Luna would see us like this."

"That's why we need to ride on the same horse. So that when Luna sees us, she'll realize that we love each other."

"Shut up!" Mikan said.

"C'mon Polka Dots." Natsume requested.

"Alright." Mikan said, as Natsume rode on her horse.

* * *

"Natsume, why did you take me here?" Mikan was curious for she didn't know this place.

"For our date idiot!"

"This place is new. I didn't even go to this place before." Mikan said.

Akiko looked after them, making sure Luna wouldn't ruin their moment. When she was about to turn around, she saw Luna walking inside the restaurant.

_No one would spoil Mikan and Natsume's get together._

Akiko went directly to the door and stopped Luna from getting in.

"Sis, don't ever get in this restaurant."

"I have a feeling Akiko that Natsume is meeting up with the stupid bitch again. Here in his favorite restaurant where he hasn't taken me." Luna said, almost barging in.

"NO LUNA! Don't get in."Akiko said, forcing her sister out.

"WHY? Because what I said is true? Because the two are dating?" Luna said, worrying.

"Accept the truth Luna. Natsume loves Mikan. Mikan loves Natsume." Akiko accidentally said.

"I CAN'T! You!You set them up, didn't you? You're going to die." Luna said, as she pushed Akiko to the floor.

"So there you are." Luna said in rage...

She saw Natsume holding Mikan's hand and looking at her intensely.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

Mikan looked at where the voice was coming saw Luna's blood red eyes looking straight at her.

"Get away from my fiance, you bitch!" Luna said complaining.

"OK, I'm going now." Mikan said, trying not to fight.

"Oh no you don't!" Luna said.

SLAP!

Luna slapped Mikan right on the held her cheeks and went away.

"MIKAN!"

"Goodbye forever."

"Natsume! Don't go after her. I'm your fiance. Don't go running after that whore." Luna shouted.

"She is the most important girl in my life, Luna. I have to go after her." Natsume said, as he rushes to Mikan.

"NATSUME! Argh." Luna said, as she follows Natsume.

"Mikan. Wait. You know we love each do you run away?" Natsume asked, begging Mikan to come back.

"You chose her over me. Now you're getting married. Just go and be happy with Luna. You deserve your happiness Natsume and you offered it to her. Just go. I, we need to move on." Mikan said.

She kissed Natsume on the lips for the last time.

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Where's the baka?" Hotaru asked her husband in the Alumni Homecoming Party.

"Don't know. Didn't see her yet." Ruka answered.

"Mikan's not here yet. She's the first to perform." Anna was worried.

"I'm done with the cooking." Nonoko said happily.

"I'm proud of you dear." Yuu said as he wrapped is hands around Nonoko's waist.

And as they start the program, Mikan wasn't there yet. When the host called her name, she directly appeared.

"And the first performer, our very own Mikan Sakura!"

"I'm ready!" Mikan said, as she stepped towards the was left there with their mouths opened for they saw how beautiful Mikan was. She then began her song.

_It has been so long since we have talked I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change  
Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our mem'ries fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe that I could do almost anything_  
_You stood right by me_  
_Through the tears_  
_Through everything_

Mikan almost cried for it was never Luna's song. It was _their _song. The song she will always sing for the both of them. But it's over now. It will all become a memory.

_I'll remember you  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby  
I'll remember you.._

_Oooohh.._

Ruka hugged Hotaru and they danced for a little music.

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared  
The tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again  
Someday  
Even though we go sep'rate ways_

Natsume remembered everything. From the time they were in Alice Academy to the time they had their fun date."I wish I never met Luna. I wish I never doubted Mikan's love." Natsume thought.

_You made me believe that i could do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
Through the tears  
Through everything_

_I'll remember you_  
_And baby that's forever true_  
_You're the one that I'll always miss_  
_Never thought it would feel like this_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_No matter what you're going through_  
_In my heart you'll always be_  
_Forever baby_  
_I'll remember you_

They all teared. Mikan's song was for her life. Natsume felt guilty. Luna was knew how Mikan felt for this knew her innocent face doesn't show it.

_If the day should come when you need someone  
You know that I'll follow  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
Cause I'll remember you  
You_

Mikan put all her emotions to the song. Everyone felt her suffering.

_I'll remember you  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you(Ooh..)  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby  
__I'll remember you_

_Forever baby  
I'll remember you_

When she ended her song, everyone clapped and wiped their tears. Mikan cried a little bit, too and went down after that. She ran for the door but someone grabbed her hand.

"What do you need Natsume? Everything is done now. I must go." Mikan said, her back facing Natsume.

"No. Everything's not done. You haven't fought for our love." Natsume said, quietly.

"No. You have Luna. She'll take care of you. Much better than me." Mikan said trying to let go.

"Yeah Natsume, let go of her. You have me now." Luna seconded.

"NO!" Natsume shouted.

"Shhh. Don't worry Natsume." Mikan said in a teary voice.

Natsume let go of Mikan's hand.

"I'll never forget you. It's our song, right. Forever baby, I'll remember you."

* * *

What do you think of the edit? Too much? Let me know. Review!

_Caramel Daydreamer_


End file.
